


Tell Me What Is love ?

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol What is love to him.





	Tell Me What Is love ?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is secretly my favourite work till date . This is really special to me because this is something maybe I feel for someone and through this fic I want them to know i do.

What is love to you Chanyeol ? How would you know you got your soulmate.?

Do you sometimes just want the attention of this one person in your life. They may not like you the way you like them but their attention and love and appreciation towards you can make your day.You just want them to feel special coz they are and just their existence itself makes you what you are. They are that important in your life and you just want to be part of their life too. Be it in a small way but still there. In their lives . In their hearts. In them in general.

Do you just feel the need of this one person I'm your life. Their constant support is what gives you strength to move on in life even though there maybe so many things to stop you. You just feel the need of this one person constantly in your life. One day without them and your life just seems so empty.

That one person whom you say I love you on a daily basis and it still feels so less . You want them to know how much you love them and how much they mean to you and how you can do anything for them. You don't say those words just for the sake of saying it but because you feel it.  
This person is like your soulmate. This person makes you a better person . Inspires you , understands you. No one can ever make you feel the way they do.

When you meet someone you never know what's your future with them . But with this person you _want_ your future with them. Their opinion matters the most to you.

You are ready to change yourself for them. You hate hurting them . Not because you love them but because when you see them hurt it hurts you more. You feel something which seems like someone just stabbed you. You feel the pain even though no one caused you that .

Their happiness is your number one priority .What matters to you is their happiness. But you know what makes us happy the most?

When we are the reason of their happiness. When they smile because if me . I am ready to do any stupidity just to see that person smile because seeing them happy makes me happy.

You don't try to think about them but still they are always stuck in your mind. Just randomly out of nowhere you start thinking about them ,feeling about them. You don't try to do that . You can't resist to that either. It just happens.

That's it . That's what love is . It just happens. You don't choose the one you love. You just find that connection and somewhere in your heart you just know that yes that person is the one for me.  
It's such a silly feeling that when it happens to you you are ready to sacrifice everything just to get them what they want . What they love . Because you love them.

You always want to talk to them. About everything in general. You just want to be silly with them. Its not just them . But you want to talk about that person with everyone other than them. Maybe it's a way to show or stupidly prove the point that you know everything thing about them . You love everything about them . Every small detail . Be it those round eyes , those mochi cheeks or those heart shaped lips-

And Chanyeol could feel those heart shaped lips- on his soft ones . It wasn't just a kiss but a lot more than that. It was to prove that he was thankfull to have someone who loves him so much . He was happy to be with him and moreover he loved him as much as Chanyeol loved him.  
That kiss meant more than any I love you could ever mean because this was his way to say how much he loved him and Chanyeol loves That.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me how you found it.


End file.
